Mission R3b: It's a Trap!
X-Wing Miniatures Mission R3b: It's a Trap! is the fourth mission of the campaign The Will of the Empire, and is from the Imperial Raider Expansion Pack. Plot Summary After unsuccessfully interrogating the Rebel prisoners, the Imperial Captain offers to return the captives to the Alliance in exchange for information. Warily, the two sides rendezvous. "We are the only Imperial vessel in this system," the captain transmits, his voice cold and clipped on the Rebel squadron's comms. We have neither the resources nor the will to fight a war in the Outer Rim. I'm confident we can come to terms." A Rebel pilot opens a private comm frequency. "This is obviously a trap. How do we even know our comrades are still alive?" "We don't," the squad leader replies. "Lock S-foils in attack position, and stay frosty!" Suddenly, a small red light a few meters away catches his eye. Before he can order his squad to take evasive action, the light rotates into position and a dark shape opens fire!" Mission Setup Rebel: 155 squad points; the Rebel player must field exactly two unique ships as part of his squad. Imperial: Raider-class corvette (Fore: Quad Laser Cannons; Aft: Rebel Captive, 2 Quad Laser Cannons, Sensor Team, Engineering Team), 50 squad points; the Imperial player must field at least one unique ship. The play area is 3' x 3'. The Imperial player places the five dormant sentry tokens in the play area. He must place each dormant sentry beyond Range 1 of each other dormant sentry. The Imperial player places the Raider within Range 1-2 of the Imperial edge. Then, the Imperial secretly picks a neutral edge. Then, the Rebel player places his ships within Range 1 of the Rebel edge. The Rebel player chooses which player has initiative. Special Rules * Ambush: At the end of the first round, the Imperial player places his remaining ships within Range 1 of the chosen neutral edge. These ships activate as normal. * Activating Sentries: During the "Assign Energy" step of the Raider's activation, the Imperial player may spend two energy to choose a dormant sentry at Range 1-3. He places an active sentry token touching the dormant sentry and then removes the dormant sentry. * Hidden Defenses: Dormant sentry tokens cannot be attacked. Active sentry tokens can be attacked, target-locked, damaged, and destroyed. Each active sentry has a hull value of "3" and an agility value of "2". During the Combat phase, before the Raider performs any attacks, each active sentry may perform an attack with an attack value of "2". An active sentry cannot attack or be attacked by ships that are overlapping it. Sentry tokens cannot perform actions. * Destroying Sentries: When a sentry suffers damage or critical damage, instead of drawing Damage cards, assign a damage token to it to indicate its current damage. When a sentry is destroyed, the sentry and damage token are removed from the play area. If the Raider overlaps a sentry token, the token is removed from the play area. * Crippled Shields: The Raider cannot use the recover action. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: Destroy the Raider. Alternatively, one section of the Raider is crippled and all other Imperial ships are destroyed. Imperial Victory: Destroy all Rebel ships. Category:Missions